


Touch (Prompt 1: Titanwin)

by haganenoheichou



Series: Eruri Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Eruri Week 2017, I have no idea, M/M, NSFW, Sort Of Bestiality, Titanwin, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: Levi enjoys Erwin's Titan form.Basically a pre-smutty drabble.





	Touch (Prompt 1: Titanwin)

**Author's Note:**

> No excuse for this trash, I just had to get it out of my system.

“You know, I don’t think Jäger has ever been this creative with his Titan form.”

Erwin lifted an eyebrow at Levi's comment, his gigantic mouth splitting into a semblance of a smile. Somehow, Commander Erwin Smith's Creepy Smile was even more so when he was the size of the bloody wall and covered in nothing but muscle, steam, and hair – which Levi still insisted was a toupee.

Playfully, the Colossal Titan tossed his precious cargo up several feet on the palm of his hand, making Levi land in an undignified heap and cling to his ring finger with both hands.

“Asshole!”

Erwin’s eyebrows had also grown together with the rest of his body – something Levi knew he would have a field day with once he was out of danger (that being the possibility of Erwin squishing him clumsily between two fingers, as he was still not quite used to the force behind every single one of his movements).

“Will you stop playing with me and get down to business?”

Erwin chuckled at Levi’s irritated voice – the sound resembled that of a steam engine more than that of biological, flesh-and-blood lungs. Slowly, the Titan reached up with his other hand, the one that wasn’t serving as a platform for his Corporal, and gently ran his finger over Levi’s exposed belly.

Well, _that_ shut him up.

Levi’s body was so _small_ now – smaller than he had been when Erwin had appeared human. He was tiny, and that gave Erwin quite a bit of trouble, as he didn’t want to overdo it with the stimulation.

The pad of a Titanic finger traveled slowly downward, stroking Levi lower. Instead of inching away from it, as any sane person would, Levi arched into the touch, his gray eyes darkening. Erwin's lizard – or, well, _Titan_ , – brain had taken over, and he wasn’t quite aware of the limits of what was polite and permissible anymore. Levi was supposed to be the rational one here; that had been their agreement. That Levi would keep an eye on Erwin and make sure he didn’t go rogue.

Too bad Levi himself was quite a bit of a rascal when it came to experimentation on Titans (Hanji must never know).

“Fuck, your hands are so hot,” Levi breathed – loud enough for Erwin to hear and grin at, making that horrifying grimace seem almost charming.

Levi decided then and there that he needed to get his head checked.

Nevertheless, he closed his eyes, egging Erwin on. There was nothing more disgusting than this, he decided – and he wanted more of it; by the wall, he wanted so much more.

Erwin’s gigantic touch was clumsy, but it was enough for Levi that they were in this situation in the first place to make him slightly hot under the proverbial collar (all of his clothing had been carefully removed and folded and deposited on the castle roof).

“You know,” Levi said breathily as he reached up to touch his fingers to his lips in what he hoped was a seductive gesture. “You’re a right pervert, you are.”

Erwin’s jaws were far too inhuman for him to point out that Levi was the one getting off on a Titan’s hand.


End file.
